Aun te extraño
by Selegna Malfoy
Summary: Que pasaría si a pesar del amor que se tuvieran algo les impidira estar juntos o ke simplemente el destino y la vida los separe...


Los nombre de los personajes que aparecen en este Fic pertenecen a JK Rowling y a sus filiares así como también la WB, la historia y peonajes agregados son de una servidora, espero y les guste y puedan adivinar el tipo de vida que llevan los personajes

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸.Aun te extraño.¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

Aun sus ojos mostraban las señales de una infinita tristeza, y cada vez se hacia mas presente en el, aquel momento que ahora quisiera borrar de su memoria, sacarlo a como diera lugar de él, pero eso era algo imposible aun seguía dentro de él y cada vez era mas fuerte…

Corre aun podemos llegar a tiempo – decía una joven de cabellos tan oscuros como el manto de la noche

Seguro aun nos queda algo de tiempo – decía el muchacho del cual iba acompañada la joven, pero el tenia el cabello tan rubio como los rayos de aquel astro que ahora comenzaban a mostrarse sobre aquel bosque

Vamos Draco corre – dijo la joven mientras ambos esquivaban los rayos del sol que ya se colaban por entre los árboles

El chico antes que ella al castillo el creyó que ya estaba ahí así que cerro la puertas y comenzó a buscarla por cada una de las habitaciones del castillo por cada una de ellas, en las salas por los pasillos y con su paso iba alertando a los demás habitantes del castillo…

¿Pansy esta aquí? – pregunto el rubio aun grupo de personas que parecían ser de los mas grandes del castillo

Que no esta contigo – preguntó una mujer de cabello rojizo

Estaba, pero cuando veníamos rumbo al castillo la nos separamos y… pensé que ella ya estaba aquí si no esta eso quiere decir que sigue afuera – dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero otros miembros del clan mas grandes que el lo detuvieron

Eglae, tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo el muchacho muy desesperado pues los rayos del sol ya estaban sobre todo el bosque

Draco, ella debe de estar protegida, si sigue afuera seguro encontró un lugar donde esconderse – dijo la mujer mientras trataba de tranquilizar al muchacho

Yo quiero ir a buscarla – decía el rubio a la mujer mientras esta mostraba un semblante de preocupación

No, tu no iras, la buscaran los mas grandes del clan – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de darse la media vuelta dejándolo solo…

El día paso lento la noche tardo en cubrir con su manto aquel lugar el pedía que cada minuto fuera mas corto, que ya llegara la noche que se hiciera presente en aquel lugar para que el saliera en su búsqueda aunque fuera a escondidas, pero quería verla, saber que estaba bien, que aun estaba viva…

La noche al fin cubrió al bosque y al castillo con su negro manto y pronto los equipos de búsqueda salieron rumbo al busque para buscar a aquel miembro que estaba desaparecido, pero no se quedo mirando tomo su capa negra y salio en busca de ella anduvo por el bosque en los lugares donde creyó que podría encontrarla, entre las cuevas y posibles lugares donde se encontrara hasta que al fin la vio…

Pansy vamos regresemos al castillo – dijo Draco quien contemplaba la figura que aquella joven quien permanecía con el rostro oculto y aferrada aun grueso tronco

Pansy vamos los demás te siguen buscando – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a aquella figura que seguía sin moverse, pero entonces la luna se poso sobre el lugar y fue cuando se dio cuenta que su cabello ya no era negro si no gris

Pansy contéstame – dijo mientras mas se acercaba a ella y miraba su túnica que antes fue verde ahora era gris, paso su mano por lo que antes fue el cabello de la chica y vio como este comenzaba a desmoronarse y una lagrima de sangre salía de sus ojos mientras los demás miembros contemplaban la escena con cierta tristeza…

Desde ese día el se había quedado solo, ya no había nadie a su lado ahora ella esta bien pues ya estaba tranquila y descansaba, pero con su partida se había llevado lo poco que le quedaba de vida si a lo que el llevaba se le podía llamar vida, sus sentimientos se habían desvanecido, se sentía mas solo que nunca y s recuerdo lo seguía persiguiendo todas las noches desde aquel día…

Te llevaste lo poco que me quedaba de vida, y hoy tu aunque no estas aquí sigues viva dentro de mí, y aun lloro tu partida…

_**Fin**_

0o0o0o0o0

Espero y les haya gustado es corto, pero dramático espero sus RR y comentarios así como sugerencias, cuídense y pues se aceptado todo tipo de criticas…


End file.
